


Maintenance

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Sometimes, as a ship's psychiatrist, you end up doing more work than is particularly healthy between recharges. And sometimes, a watchmaker with an eye for old, precision instrumentation takes note.





	

"Hey Rung, can I talk to you a minute?"

The headache he'd been nursing throbbed again, and a low energy warning flashed in his optics. He'd been dismissing those for a while, but now... well, now Rung wasn't certain he could actually make it to his own berth. Still... Ever the consummate professional, he couldn't let a client down. Or a friend. 

"Of course! Always have time, how can I-" 

Rung's optics went wide when he spotted Whirl behind the other bot. The flier was... Looming. Looming was a good word, yes. He was hunched over the smaller mech, glaring at him from his one optic and applying what seemed like considerable pressure on the other's shoulder. Rung winced in sympathy. Sometimes Whirl didn't quite know how strong he was, especially when he was as... agitated as he was now. 

"Take a hike, buddy."

The smaller bot seemed to put up a protest, and Rung was about to as well. This was no way for him to behave, not after all the progress they'd made... but before either of them could say a word, Whirl's grip on the other mech got even tighter, and he bodily _flung_ the smaller bot behind him before rounding on Rung. 

"Sorry! Not really!"

Backing himself against the hallway's wall under that cyclopean glare, Rung couldn't help but be worried. Was Whirl having a violent episode? He should calm him. Engage him. "Now Whirl, what did we say about-OUF" 

He hadn't seen the clenched claw driving into his core, doubling him over. Before he could even recover, Whirl had flipped the orange psychiatrist up over a shoulder, and started walking briskly. "H..Hang on.. oohh... where are you..." Primus but talking was hard. Now that he wasn't holding himself up, Rung could see how all of his stabilizers had been running on fumes. His system just wanted to... just to go down for a bit. A few seconds at most. 

"Now we're going to get you hooked up to a recharge berth, and I'm going to get you some extra rich grade-A energon, buddy." 

Now Rung was even more confused. Clearly he'd heard wrong. Whirl had attacked him, and now was going on about caring for him? 

"I took a peek at your logs, and you've been out of your room for days. DAYS. And Swerve says he didn't see you in his bar... although that's hardly surprising.." 

Rung's whole world was a tumbling for a few seconds until he felt himself cradled by two strong arms, holding him in a bridal carry. He didn't even have the energy to engage his stabilizers and get that dizziness to go away. It wasn't like it was the first time this happened, working and working and working until he crashed in emergency shut down... but by the time he got up he was always chipper again, if a little sore from his position. Only this time, even as his optics were fading, he could see the worry in Whirl's eye. 

"C'mon, doc... how are you supposed to take care of me if you're running yourself into the ground? Every time I see you passed out on your desk I... I feel like my favourite clock is giving it's last chime and I don't have the parts to fix it..."

He was sure there was more, but he couldn't make it out then. 

The warmth of his berth wasn't too far away, and then there was cool energon being tipped against his lips, strong arms carefully laying him down again. 

And then there was the familiar jolt of the recharge cable, and he was out.


End file.
